


Lust in Lightning

by gracerene



Series: Gods Made Them Do It [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Barebacking, Boat Sex, Bottom Percy, Boys Kissing, Consensual Infidelity, First Time, Gods Made Them Do It, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Outdoor Sex, Top Jason, Unsafe Sex, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Jason are willing to do whatever it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust in Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is essentially just a completely ridiculous excuse to make Percy and Jason fuck. I know that Dionysus/Bacchus isn't exactly the god of gay sex or whatever, but just go with it, okay? (though my lovely beta _did_ point me to [this wonderful story](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prosymnus) about his promise to Prosymnus, so this isn't actually _all_ that crazy)
> 
> Also, as much as I love me some hot Percy/Jason action, I do _adore_ Percabeth, so they are still a thing in this, though not at all explicit.
> 
> I actually had two versions of this fic in my head, so I might do a remix at some point with the same premise but a slightly different play-out.
> 
> Lots of hugs to the lovely nia-kantorka for looking this over for me. And a million thanks to the fabulous Mab, who is totally responsible for dragging me into the fandom and did an awesome job beta-ing this for me! (go read her fabulous PJO/HoO fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab/works?fandom_id=115613))

"Well?" Jason asked as soon as Percy walked through the door.

"She -- She agrees it's our best bet. She says she's okay with it."

"Do you believe her?"

"Yeah. I believe she _thinks_ she'll be okay with it at least. I hope she will be." Percy paused, refusing to allow himself to go down that road. He'd made his decision, and Annabeth told him she agreed with it; he had to believe she meant it. "What about Piper?

"She's...not thrilled. I mean, she's only just gotten to the point where she's accepted that Reyna isn't a threat and now…"

"Now you've got to fuck somebody else," Percy finished for him. 

"Yeah." Jason ran a hand through his tousled blond hair, an action he'd clearly been doing a lot the past few hours.

"But are you guys going to be okay? Because we don't have to do it if she can't handle it. We can find another -- "

"There _is_ no other way, not one we can guarantee. You know that. This is our best bet at getting Bacchus on our side, at saving Hazel's brother, and killing Otis and Ephialtes. Piper can handle it. She's not happy about it, but she knows we wouldn't be doing this if we thought we had any other choice."

Percy sighed. Part of him had been hoping Piper would object, that they wouldn't have to follow through with this insane plan. But he knew it was their best choice, and he'd had to do _worse_ things in the past few years. "Okay. So I guess we're doing this then."

"Yes," Jason said decisively before his expression turned uncertain. "How _exactly_ do we want to do it?"

Percy gave him a confused glance. "He was pretty clear, bro. He wants a sacrifice, and the two of us having sex, sacrificing our virginity or straightness or whatever, is _acceptable_."

"I know." Jason rolled his eyes. "I mean which one of us is...you know, _doing_ the other." He refused to meet Percy's eyes as he fidgeted.

"Oh," Percy blushed. "Ah, um, I was thinking you should probably do me."

Jason's eyebrows climbed up his forehead. "Seriously? I thought we'd be fighting it out." He looked at Percy suspiciously. "It's not like you to give in so easily."

"I'm not. But we're still water bound, and and we're going to have to take one of the smaller boats out away from the Argo II when we do it, in case something weird happens. Plus, I don't really think it's a good idea for us to have sex down the hall from our girlfriends," Percy explained.

"And that has to do with me topping, how?"

"We're going to be out on a small boat in the middle of the ocean. That's my territory, which gives me an advantage. I figure if we want to even the playing field, then you should, uh, top. Not to mention I'm pretty sure Mr. D -- _Bacchus_ , would prefer if I'm the one being…" Percy trailed off, biting his lip. Mr. D didn't seem to like him much in any form, and Percy thought he'd probably enjoy the "sacrifice" more if Percy was the one at Jason's mercy. He didn't want to tell Jason the other reason. That he still wanted to be able to share a first time with Annabeth. He knew it was stupid, but this way, when he and Annabeth had sex together for the first time, they'd still both be doing something they'd never done before.

Luckily, Jason seemed satisfied with his reasoning. "Tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Leo says we still need some parts to get us sky-bound, so we can head out while they are getting supplies."

"I'm guessing we're not telling the others?"

Percy grimaced. "I don't like keeping secrets from them, but I don't think they need to know. We can tell them if that changes, but for now…"

Jason nodded. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you here tomorrow."

"It's a date, Grace."

***

"I think we're probably far enough away now," Jason called to Percy, who was standing in the back, directing the boat forward.

"Yeah, you're probably right, here is as good a place as any." Percy stopped the boat, and collapsed back against the side, staring at Jason.

Jason scratched his head awkwardly. "I'll just -- " He grabbed a big bag from the end of the boat and started pulling out blankets and pillows, laying them down in the empty space in the middle of the boat.

"That's...actually good thinking," Percy said a bit reluctantly, wishing that _he'd_ thought of it. 

"Yeah, well, I figured anything to make us more comfortable." Finished, Jason sat against the side of the boat directly across from Percy.

It was just after midday and the sun was blazing, glaring up off the water and making Percy feel a bit dizzy. Of course, that could be the fact that he was about to have sex. With Jason. Feeling overheated, Percy reached up and peeled off his shirt, throwing it to the end of the boat.

Jason choked on air. "I'm going to be a lot more naked than this, if we're doing this, dude," Percy cautioned.

"Yeah, I know. I just wasn't expecting it." Not one to be outdone, Jason quickly took off his own shirt, his eyes gleaming competitively as he stared at Percy.

"You know, it isn't the _worst_ thing in the world." Percy mumbled, eyes roving over Jason's broad, muscled chest.

Jason laughed. "Well, duh. I expect we've got much worse waiting for us in Rome."

"No, uh, I mean --" Percy broke off, unsure whether admitting his attraction would make things easier or just more awkward. "Well, you're pretty hot. For a guy."

Jason looked a little stunned, a light flush staining his cheeks. "I, uh, really? Yeah, you, ah, you too," he muttered, and Percy couldn't help noticing Jason checking him out, and then shifting uncomfortably. They stared at each other awkwardly for long moments, neither of them wanting to seem too eager by making the first move.

 _Fuck it_ Percy thought, crawling across the small boat and boldly climbing onto Jason's lap, resting his hands on his own thighs as he looked down at Jason, noses almost touching. "Is this alright?" he whispered.

Jason blinked, his voice a bit shaky as he responded, "Yes."

Percy hesitated for just a moment before leaning down and kissing Jason softly on the mouth. They both froze for a moment, unmoving as their lips pressed together. Percy's lips felt a bit dry and he unconsciously licked them, forgetting about the fact that they were currently occupied. His tongue brushed the seam of Jason's mouth and he gasped. It was like a dam had broken, and suddenly, they were coming together fiercely, teeth clicking, and noses bumping until finally they found a good position, Jason licking his way up into Percy's mouth.

Percy started rocking into the kiss, the rhythm taking him over like a wave, body rolling down onto Jason's lap as he gave himself over to the kiss.

Jason groaned beneath him, and Percy realized that they were both _very_ hard, rubbing off against each other as they kissed, bare chests brushing together. He broke away from the kiss, panting harshly and staring wide-eyed at Jason. Jason's eyes were dark, his pupils blown wide, and his hands wandered Percy's sides, tracing his muscles. He seemed fascinated by Percy's chest, the flatness and the hardness of it, the way Percy's nipples stiffened when he circled them with his thumb.

He pushed lightly at Percy's chest, and Percy took the hint, easing off of Jason's lap and moving to sit back against the pillows and blankets. Jason crawled after him, pushing Percy flat on his back and hovering above him on all fours. He bent his head and kissed Percy sweetly on the lips, before trailing his mouth down Percy's jaw and throat, kissing and licking at the flesh. When he reached the center of Percy's breastbone he looked up, eyes full of lust, lips trembling slightly. Percy knew how he felt. This was all so _intense_ and felt so _good_ and _new_ and _exciting_. There wasn't even any room in his mind for Annabeth and worrying about if he was enjoying things too much, all he could do was feel. He let out a shaky breath and nodded, not sure what exactly he was giving permission for. But Jason seemed to appreciate the gesture, and he turned back to his task, kissing his way down Percy's sternum, licking down his stomach until he got to the waistband of Percy's jeans.

He paused, breathing hot air over Percy's clothed erection, and Percy took mercy on him, collapsing back as he slid his hands down to his zipper and undid his jeans. He lifted up and shimmied out of them, deciding impulsively to pull his boxers down too. Percy kicked them to the end of the boat, leaving himself entirely naked beneath Jason.

Jason groaned, his hands hovering for a moment over Percy's thighs before finally touching him, rubbing his thumbs gently over his skin. He was still kneeling up over Percy, straddling his legs, his hands inching closer and closer to his hard cock, lying flush against his belly. Percy closed his eyes, focused on the warmth of the sun on his skin, the salty smell of the sea, the soothing sound of the ocean, as Jason dragged curious fingers lightly up the underside of his cock. His stomach clenched, the pressure nowhere near enough to set him off, but still unbelievably good. This was the first time anybody had ever touched his dick, and quite frankly, he should get some kind of medal for not having come already. Sure, he'd already jerked off three times that day, determined not to embarrass himself in front of Jason by coming too quickly, but still.

Those inquisitive fingers continued their careful exploration, gripping his cock and sliding against the slit, collecting the pearling droplets of precome. Percy opened his eyes, watching intently, and gasping when Jason frowned slightly and brought his fingers up to his mouth to taste.

"You taste different than I do," Jason murmured, and Percy really didn't know what to say to that, or how to deal with the flood of arousal that surged through his veins at Jason's words.

"You should --" Jason broke off, before taking a deep breath as if to fortify himself. "You should spread your legs."

It was Percy's turn to blush, but he complied, opening his legs so that Jason could kneel between them. He felt so _vulnerable_ lying there naked, sun warming his skin, and Jason a large, solid presence between his legs. Luckily, Jason looked even more nervous and uncertain than Percy felt, which Percy found surprisingly soothing. 

Jason didn't seem to know where to look or what to do with his hands, though Percy couldn't help but notice that his boxers had begun to tent. At least he wasn't disinterested in the proceedings. Percy twisted, reaching for his bag and withdrawing a tube of lube and tossing it to Jason.

"You've got to get me ready." He'd known the gist of what men did together, but he'd never really thought about the specifics. Luckily, Annabeth had assumed as much, and had done a bit of research on the subject using Daedalus' laptop. Percy seriously doubted that Daedalus would be pleased if he knew what his invention was being used for, but Percy couldn't deny that the 3D diagrams had been quite informative.

It was clear from the confused frown on Jason's face that he was in the same boat Percy had been in last night, only he didn't have an Annabeth to educate him.

"You need to use your fingers to, uh, stretch me out a bit before you fuck me. Or I can do that part if you don't want to?" Percy didn't want Jason to feel more awkward than he clearly already did.

"No!" Jason shouted, and then winced, as if he hadn't meant to say it so loudly. "I mean, I can do it." 

Percy nodded, placing his feet flat on the floor of the boat and tilting his hips up slightly, totally exposing himself to Jason's gaze. He threw his head back, unable to watch what was about to happen. Instead, he focused on the nebulous clouds in the distance, watching the fluffy white shapes move across the sky. Before he had a chance to wonder if the clouds meant some cloud nymph was about to watch him get fucked, Jason pressed cool, slick fingers along his crack and gently circled his hole.

Oh Gods, this was really happening. He focused on relaxing his muscles like the websites had told him, easing into the strange sensation of Jason's finger sliding inside his ass. It actually didn't hurt at all, much to Percy's surprise, but it felt _weird_. Not particularly good, but not bad either.

"Another," Percy grunted.

The second finger burned a little, and Percy could practically feel his muscles stretching out. That was good, he thought, it meant it was working, and then he had to stop himself from giggling uncontrollably. Because Jason's fingers were just a prelude to his cock. Jason's _cock_ was going to be inside him, and the thought made him giddy with panic and excitement. Jason seemed to be getting the hang of things, instinctively twisting and pumping his fingers inside of Percy. Then he curled them, and Percy's back arched off the blankets, mouth dropping open on an embarrassingly high keen. 

"Shit, are you okay?" Jason asked, immediately pulling his fingers out.

"Gods yes, I'm fine. That was a _good_ thing."

Jason's eyes darkened, and his fingers sought out Percy's entrance, sliding back inside. "Really?"

"Ye--Yeah. You hit against my prostate. I knew it was supposed to feel good, but I wasn't expecting it to feel _that_ good." Jason crooked his fingers again, finding the spot inside of him and mercilessly rubbing against it. Percy's hands clenched in the blankets beneath him as he squeezed his eyes shut and rode out the the sensation, breath coming in ragged pants and hips unconsciously rocking down against Jason's hand.

"Wow, you _really_ like that, don't you?"

"Wh-What do you think?" Percy would have glared at him, but quite frankly, he was busy trying to hold himself together as waves of pleasure crashed over him. Speaking of waves, was it just him, or was the boat starting to rock? He opened his eyes and pushed up onto his elbows to peer over at the ocean, which was choppier than it had been when they'd set out. Percy shrugged, nothing to worry about.

He looked over at Jason, whose eyes were fixed on where his fingers were disappearing into Percy. His normally perfect blond hair was mussed, his eyes glazed, and Percy could see a dark spot of precome forming where his leaking erection pressed up against his boxers. It was time to get this show on the road.

"I think that's good, Jason. I think I'm ready now."

"You sure?"Jason looked up. His expression was hungry, and Percy couldn't suppress his shiver.

"Yeah, just let me turn over. It'll be easier if I'm on my front."

Jason nodded jerkily, and Percy shuffled over, pushing up onto his hands and knees.

"You sure you don't want to use a condom?" Jason asked from behind him.

"I think Mr. -- Bacchus will be more _appeased_ if we don't. Plus, it's both of our first times, so it's not like we have anything. It should be fine." Truthfully, Percy wasn't exactly thrilled at the thought of the mess, but he didn't want Mr. D deciding not to accept their sacrifice because there was a barrier or some other technicality.

"Yeah, you're right." Percy could hear Jason shuffling around behind him. And then he was there, one hand on Percy's hip while the other guided the slick head of his cock to Percy's waiting entrance.

"Wait!" Percy said, and Jason inhaled sharply behind him, halting his movements. "Just--Just go slow, okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Jason murmured.

The pressure against Percy's ass increased, and then Jason was pushing inside as Percy focused on relaxing back against Jason. It...well it fucking hurt, like Jason's cock was splitting him in two, but Percy had felt worse pain, and if the internet was to be believed, it would get better. Jason's hips pressed against his ass, and Percy focused on breathing as he realized that Jason was all the way in, that his entire cock was buried deep. 

"Wow," Jason breathed, rubbing soothing circles up and down Percy's back, draining away the last of his tension. A larger wave rocked the boat and Percy found himself instinctively clenching down on Jason's dick, dragging a ragged moan from behind him. The pain had dulled, giving way to an aching sort of fullness that had Percy desperate for something _more_.

"You can move now," Percy told him, bracing his hands against the bottom of the boat.

Jason moved. Careful, awkward thrusts at first, trying to find a rhythm as Percy moved back against him, not content to just lie passive and let Jason have all the power.

"Bro," Jason laughed. "Hold _still_. Just let me do this, okay? I can't fuck you if you're wriggling like a fish."

Percy huffed, grateful to Jason for lightening the mood, and a little miffed that he had a point. It _would_ probably be easier without Percy battling him for control of the pace. Pointedly, he eased down onto his elbows, looking over his shoulder and raising his eyebrows at Jason.

Smiling at Percy's gesture, Jason pulled out and thrust slowly back in, taking a few moments to established an angle and rhythm before picking up the pace. Percy moaned, shocked at how much better it felt one he'd ceded over control, the feeling of Jason's cock moving inside him setting him alight. 

He lost himself in the pleasure: in the broken moans falling from both their lips; in the bruising grip of Jason's hands on his hips, and in the toe-curling pleasure of Jason's cock fucking roughly into him. His head was half buried in the pillows, gasping for breath in-between shaky moans. The air was cooler, the sky darker than it had been when they'd first set out, and the water was rough. Absently Percy wondered if a storm was brewing, if maybe _they_ were the ones brewing the storm. But then Jason's dick rubbed against his prostate and all thoughts fled from his mind.

Arousal curled hot and deep in his stomach, spiky tendrils of pleasure spreading throughout his body as his orgasm built. "Fuck, Jason. Harder," Percy growled, desperate to fill the achy void inside him, chasing the numbing bliss that each punishing thrust sent rocketing through his body.

"Gods, Percy. Fuck you feel good. Are you close?"

"Yeah," Percy moaned. "Touch me."

Jason's hips faltered for a moment before resuming their brutal pace as one hand slipped down Percy's side and wrapped around his aching cock. The winds had picked up now, whipping all around them as the boat rocked wildly with their movements, but Percy barely noticed. All he could focus on was the burning desire to come. Jason pumped his cock, the pressure so fucking good Percy thought he would explode. And a few moments later, he did, coming violently onto the blankets below him as the surrounding water exploded upwards and covered them in sea-spray.

Percy melted into the blankets, face smashed into the pillows and ass in the air as Jason continued frantically pumping his hips. He turned to look over his shoulders, looking blearily up at Jason as he clenched down on his cock. "Come on, Jason. Come. Fucking come inside me."

Jason's eyes were all pupil, and his grip on Percy's hips tightened as he ground deep inside Percy's ass and came, lightning cracking across the sky.

He eased out of Percy, and Percy wrinkled his nose at the feeling of come and lube trickling out of him. He resolutely did _not_ think about the fact that the uncomfortable sensation was because Jason had just fucked him, had just come inside of him. It was all a little too much to process at the moment.

Percy turned his head to look at Jason, who had collapsed back next to Percy on the blanket. He look completely fucked out. Hair sticking up wildly, skin flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat, and looking more loose and relaxed than Percy had ever seen him. It was actually pretty hot.

"So," Percy grinned, "do you always release lightning when you come?"

"Oh fuck off, water boy. Don't think I missed the wall of water shooting up when _you_ came."

"Yeah," Percy said sheepishly. "That was really intense. I wonder if it'll always be like that."

"Was it -- Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm good. That was...good. I'm probably not going to be able to walk straight for a while, but I might go for a swim later and see if the ocean fixes that." He grinned at Jason. "What about you?"

"I'm feeling pretty great, actually. I think I like sex."

Percy couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Jason stared incredulously for a moment, before joining in, both of them leaning against each other as they laughed themselves hoarse. He flipped onto his back, waiting for the giggles to die down and staring up at the clear blue sky. The weather had gone back to the fair, sunny day it had been when they'd first set out, and Percy was stunned to realize that he hadn't felt so calm and content since Hera had taken his memories.

"Reckon we should head back?" Jason asked. He also seemed surprisingly mellow, like he'd be happy to just lie naked on the floor of the boat with Percy for hours.

"In a minute," Percy murmured, reaching over and grabbing Jason's hand, looking pointedly up at the sky. 

They could figure everything out later.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
